encontro na praia
by ssj gotrunks
Summary: o que sera que acontece quando gohan vai ter com videl a praia e reencontra um velho inimigo? quem sera


Encontro na praia

Havia passado já seis meses desde a derrota de Majin Buu. Videl e Gohan já estavam de férias a Bulma e o Vegeta tinham ido passar as férias fora e o Trunks estava com os avós. Certo dia a Videl decidiu ir á praia, ligo pró Gohan: Olá Videl, tudo bem?

Videl: Sim e contigo?

Gohan: Também ligaste para…

Videl: Queria perguntar-te se queres ir á praia comigo hoje?

Gohan: Ahh, hoje não me dá muito jeito porque a minha mãe vai sair e eu e o Goten temos que ir com ela.

Desculpa fica para a próxima está bem.

Videl. Está bem. Agora tenho que ir o meu está a chatear-me de eu estar a falar contigo.

Mr. Satan: Videl pára já de falar com esse rapaz, eu consenti este namoro mas não é pra estarem a falar ao telefone o tempo todo ouviste!

Videl: Sim pai está bem. Bom tenho que desligar. Tchau beijos.

Gohan: Tchau amor beijos.

Quando Videl desligou o telefone foi tomar um banho e arranjar-se para ir pra praia. Quando lá chegou arranjou logo um bom lugar pôs o seu chapéu-de-sol, a sua toalha e estava tudo arranjado foi dar um mergulho e foi apanhar sol pôs os seus óculos e passado um bocado já tava quase a dormir Gohan aparece mesmo por cima dela e diz: Olá Videl tudo bem?

Exaltada com o susto que apanhou levanta-se de repente e bate contra a cabeça de Gohan.

Videl: Aiii. Isto doeu, mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Não ias sair com a tua mãe e o teu irmão?

Gohan: Pois íamos comprar roupa mas a minha mãe decidiu não comprar pra mim hoje por isso só foi comprar pró Goten e eu aproveitei e vim ter contigo. Gostaste de surpresa!

Videl: Sim sem duvida que foi uma bela surpresa. E agora vamos dar um mergulho?

Gohan: Sim vamos, deixa-me só tirar a minha t-shirt.

Á medida que Gohan tirava a sua t-shirt Videl contemplava o belo corpo que Gohan tinha. Assim que Gohan acabou de tirar a sua t-shirt e Videl se levantou ele babava-se a olhar pra ela, nunca tinha imaginado que Videl pudesse ser tão bonita.

Videl: Então vamos pra água!

Gohan (meio aparvalhado): Sim vamos tamos á espera do que?

Videl: Eu tava á tua espera. Mas chega de conversas vamos.

Videl agarrou Gohan pela mão e levou-o até á água. Estavam os dois na água até que o Gohan pega Videl ao colo ficam os dois um pouco corados e acabam por beijar-se logo a seguir apareceu Chichi e Goten na praia Videl viu-os e disse: Gohan a tua mãe o que é que fazemos?

Gohan: Eu não sei e agora! (estavam com medo que Chichi os apanhasse sozinhos na praia porque depois iria dar-lhes outro daqueles sermões sobre o casamento etc. …)

Felizmente Videl teve uma ideia escondeu Gohan debaixo de água e pôs-se em cima dele. Goten viu-os e disse á sua mãe: Mãe não é esta praia enganamo-nos vamos, acho que a outra é mais á frente.

Chichi: Tens razão vamos lá. Tamos a perder tempo.

Vão-se os dois embora e Goten pisca o olho a Videl como sinal que já podem estar descasados Videl retribui com um sorriso. Gohan já estava a sufocar e põe a mão de fora de água Videl repara e lembra-se que o namorado está debaixo de água com ela em cima.

Videl: Aiii, desculpa estás bem, esqueci-me completamente!

Gohan: Não faz mal e a minha mãe?

Videl: O teu irmão viu-nos e arranjou maneira de se irem embora.

Gohan: Ufa, que alivio já tou mais descansado. Agora onde é que nos íamos!

Videl: Humm, não sei.

E começaram novamente a beijar-se. Quando saíram da água foram apanhar um pouco de sol antes de irem embora Videl começa a colocar o protector.

Videl: Gohan é melhor pores um pouco não achas, é que está um sol abrasador!

Gohan: não é preciso eu aguento.

Videl: Tens a certeza, depois não digas que eu não te avisei.

Passada uma hora Gohan tinha apanhado um enorme escaldão nas costas e quando se levanta nem acreditava na dor que tava a sentir.

Gohan. Aiii, que dor dói-me imenso as costas!

Videl: Deixa-me ver isso.

Gohan: Aiii não toques Videl isso dói!

Videl: Mas é claro que dói, eu avisei-te pra pores o protector tu não quiseste, agora olha o que aconteceu. Agora vamos mas é pra casa pra eu te por um creme nisso.

Gohan: Está bem, vamos lá.

Quando iam pra casa ainda na praia depararam-se com um velho inimigo o Frieza.

Gohan: O que não pode ser isto não é verdade!

Videl: Quem é aquele?

Frieza: Eu sou o Frieza e venho vingar-me dos super saiyans! Ahahahahah!

Gohan: Vais ter de passar por mim primeiro e aviso-te já que tou muito mais forte do que da ultima vez e vou vencer-te!

Frieza: Duvido muito, não és o único que mudaste eu também mudei muito desde o nosso ultimo encontro. Agora chega de conversas vamos passar á acção.

Frieza ataca Gohan por trás ferindo-lhe ainda mais as costas Gohan dá-lhe um soco que manda Frieza pra dentro de água, lutam agora dentro de água. Gohan dá um pontapé que faz com que Frieza saia de dentro de água. Gohan tava a ganhar terreno sobre Frieza irritado lança uma death ball contra Gohan que tenta interceptá-la com as suas mãos, Frieza continua a empurrar a death ball contra Gohan mas este consegue lançá-la pro espaço.

Gohan: Como podes ver estou muito mais forte desde o nosso ultimo encontro.

Frieza: O que? Não é possível, isto não está a acontecer! Nunca ninguém conseguiu impedir a minha death ball! Tu és igualzinho ao teu pai!

Começam de novo a lutar desta vez Frieza tava a ganhar vantagem sobre Gohan que estava deitado no chão devido a um ataque de Frieza. Quando Frieza vai dar o golpe final a Gohan, Videl põe-se á frente de Gohan e ataca Frieza.

Frieza: Sua intrometida, já vais ver!

Frieza agarra Videl pelo pescoço e começa a sufocá-la.

Frieza: Então agora já não lutas pois não! Hahaha!

Videl: Arghhh! Gohan…ajuda-me por favor!

Gohan: Ahh! Videl… Frieza larga-a imediatamente ouviste!

Frieza: Está bem, vai buscá-la. Hahaha.

Frieza manda Videl para o ar e Gohan vai buscá-la.

Gohan: Videl estás bem? responde!

Videl: Ahh, Gohan és tu!

Gohan: Claro que sou e tu estás bem?

Videl: Sim, não te preocupes comigo eu tou bem.

Gohan: Ainda bem. Nunca mais voltes a fazer aquilo ouviste fiquei preocupado contigo.

Videl: Desculpa, mas eu tinha que te ajudar, não conseguia ficar ali a ver-te seres derrotado por ele, simplesmente não conseguia. Desculpa!

Gohan: Não te preocupes o que interessa é que estás bem, mas promete-me que nunca mais lutas com estes inimigos ok?

Videl: Eu prometo está descansado. Agora vai lá e derrota-o.

Gohan: Está bem.

Gohan: Como te atreves a tocar na Videl. Nunca te perdoarei! NUNCA OUVISTE!

Nisto Gohan transforma-se em super saiyan 2.

Gohan: KA…ME…HA…ME…

Frieza: Não isso não!

Gohan: HAAAAA!

Frieza: Nãoooo!

Gohan: Acabou finalmente.

Videl: Gohan conseguiste, venceste! Haha!

Gohan: Sim, vamos pra casa.

Frieza foi derrotado e Videl e Gohan voltaram pra casa.

Já em casa Videl punha um creme nas costas de Gohan e este queixava-se.

Gohan: Aiiiii, não mais não isso dói, por favor Videl!

Videl: Tem de ser não te queixes se me tivesses dado ouvidos não estavas assim, agora sofres as consequências!

Gohan: Vá lá, Videl querida por favor já chega tás-me a torturar. Aiiiii não!

Videl: Gohan está quieto! Quanto mais te mexeres pior será, por isso tá quietinho ouviste!

Gohan: Mas, mas Videl…

Videl: Não á mas nem meio mas, não refiles tu que és um dos mais fortes do universo tás a queixar-te de eu te pôr um creme nas costas por causa de um escaldão, sinceramente Gohan por amor de deus!

De repente sem eles darem conta chegam a casa Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Kika, Goten e Trunks ao verem a figura deles Bulma diz.

Bulma: Bem as coisas que acontecem quando se está fora uma semana!

Vegeta: Estes dois avançaram muito depressa! Eii Goku daqui a nada já és avô! AHAHAHAH!

Goku: O que! Vou ser avô agora? Mas se vou ser avô agora a Videl não deveria estar no hospital?

Vegeta: Aii, és mesmo parvo Goku! Isto é uma de dizer seu parvalhão!

Goku: AHHHH! Já percebi! Eii Gohan está-te a doer muito as costas?

Gohan: Pai, mãe, Goten.

Videl: Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks. Já voltaram! Há quanto tempo é que estão ai?

Chichi: Chegámos agora!

Gohan: Pai ajuda-me por favor, tira-me daqui, isto é tortura!

Goten e Trunks: Vamos embora, vamos deixá-los sozinhos que é mais romântico! Hehehe!

Vão-se todos embora mas antes de irem riem-se de Videl resmungando pra Gohan estar quieto e por este estar a suplicar pra ela parar!

Este foi o meu primeiro fanfic, não sei se irão gostar mas esforcei-me ao máximo para que ficasse bem. Só acrescentei a luta porque achei que precisava de um pouco de acção e o que é uma história do dbz sem uma luta! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado por isso apreciem. Já estou a preparar o próximo, vai ser ainda melhor que este.

Beijinhos Videl.


End file.
